


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-13

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 没有剧情，算是一篇衔接剧情的肉吧……





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-13

把剛哄睡着以后，光一随便抓了条剛的运动裤，裸着上身往楼下走去。  
剛在发情期又是流泪又是流水，已经流失了很多水分，所以光一打算多准备点水，等他醒来随时可以喝。更何况自己也有点饿了，所以想看看冰箱里有什么能吃的。  
空荡荡的四开门冰箱，打开来看却发现没什么东西能填饱肚子。  
这就是有钱人的生活吗？光一腹诽道。  
打算穿上衣服出门买的时候，玄关响起了进门的声音。  
光一走过去一看，门口探着头鼻子不停嗅味道的人是杰西。  
杰西走进来闻了闻：“果然，你们这个味道也太呛了……我先去开窗通通风，不然等下小惠进来肯定会受影响，”说完便走去窗边，把房间南北两边的落地窗一扇扇打开。傍晚的穿堂风一吹，两个人欢爱味道很快就散掉。  
被外人戳破这种事情，光一有一些脸红，但杰西反倒很坦然，“小惠，可以进来了。”他冲着门口喊。  
这是光一在和剛互相表达心意以后第一次和小惠见面，见到自己的同窗好友，他的羞怯和不自在更加深了。  
“惠……”光一在思考着措辞。  
小惠走上前去，抱住了光一：“不用说了，我都懂的，你要好好对待他……我们还是好朋友对不对？”他温声劝慰着光一。  
光一不善言辞，只能紧紧回抱住小惠：“谢谢你。”  
“不过我真的不会管你叫爸爸哦……”小惠抱着光一，把下巴放在他肩上，逗着这位自己父亲的正牌男友。  
杰西在一旁有些看不下去：“行了行了，怎么抱这么长时间……”  
小惠涨红着脸嗔怪道：“你怎么连光一的醋都吃！”又继续问着光一：“我爸爸呢？”  
光一吱唔了一声，杰西见状马上出来解围：“你爸爸生病了，在楼上休息呢……”  
“那我去看看他。”小惠说着就想往楼上走，却马上被杰西拽住。  
“人家男朋友在这呢……何况刚刚正式在一起，你就等你爸爸病好了再去找他玩吧。”杰西一番话说得倒是也有逻辑。  
光一笑着看他们斗嘴，肚子突然响了一下，于是开口问到：“家里怎么没吃的啊，有杯面吗？”  
杰西见状拿起钱包准备出门买外卖，边走边念叨着：“哪能让你吃杯面啊……等着啊，我等下就买吃的回来。”  
杰西出门后，客厅里只剩小惠和光一两个人，光一开口打破了还有一点凝固的空气：“他怎么不问我吃什么……哈哈，也没问你要吃什么……”  
小惠坐在光一旁边的沙发上，盘着腿笑着，看着他：“他知道我吃什么，所以我吃什么你就跟着吃什么吧！怎么，今晚需不需要我跟阿姨编个谎？”  
惠并不知道爸爸突然进入发情期，只觉得两个人苦了那么久，今天该好好在一起互诉衷肠。  
“可以吗？”光一觉得惠并没有因为自己和他爸爸的关系改变而发生什么变化，还是那个无条件支持自己的朋友，即使自己的恋人是他父亲，也并没能改变这种情感。  
“当然可以了，都包在我身上。”小惠努力想要光一卸下心理包袱，“光一，和一个人相爱的感觉应该很美好吧，这是人生中最闪亮的时刻了，你不要觉得心中有愧呀，虽然之前瞒了我那么久，但你们真正在一起，我可是第一个知道的人哦。”他看着光一的双眼，认真说着，“我好自私，甚至想着你比爸爸年轻十六岁，可以就这样陪他一生。”  
“一生？小惠……你也同意了吗？”光一有些不敢置信，虽然和剛有了口头的婚约，但他从没想过小惠这一关会这么容易过，“糟糕，我还没钱有给他买钻戒。”想到这里，光一挠了挠后脑勺，有些不好意思。  
“我当然同意啊！我巴不得他早点嫁掉，”小惠往前坐了一点，握住了光一的手，继续说道，“而且那个人居然是你，我还挺满意的，哈哈，谢天谢地不是那些大我四五十岁的老头子，不然在一起都没得聊而且死得早，到时候我爸不是要守寡了……我相信我看人的本领，所以相信你。”  
光一的一颗心终于落下来，小惠的话给了他强心剂。  
“不过我要提前预警一下……我爸爸真的超。能。花。钱。”小惠眨着眼睛小声说，“我和他去巴黎逛街，他一小时就能花掉六千万，你最好考一个赚钱多的专业，不然真的够你受的了。”小惠这么说着，眼里甚至带了一丝怜悯。  
光一默默听着，并不觉得意外：“嗯……看得出来。”看来自己不止在床上要满足他……  
两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，没过多久杰西就拿着两大包外卖进了门。  
摆好了外卖盒子，三个人在餐桌上吃着晚饭，杰西突然问到：“光一君，前辈是不是，到了那个期？”他语焉不详，明显是怕小惠听懂。  
光一哑然失笑，想不到杰西还拿惠当成小孩，居然连这种话题也要避开他，于是配合答到：“是，下午的时候突然……”  
“你俩说什么呢，那么神秘？”小惠虽然已经完成了性别分化，但从没发情过，每次都是记准日子，到了发情期之前几天就开始服用抑制剂。在小惠这里，发情期就是一个需要吃药的时间段，除此之外没什么特别的。杰西知道这点以后还曾经在心里埋怨过剛：哪都做得好只有性教育没做好。  
“小孩子别打听。”光一嘻嘻哈哈地回嘴，这种突然升了一辈儿的感觉还是挺爽的。  
“那我晚上还是回家吧，在客房住会不太方便。”杰西想得很周到。  
“嗯……也好，”光一的脸有点红，想必晚上又是一场大战。他起身在外面盒里挑了一些食物放在干净的空盘中，仔细地包好保鲜膜，留着等剛睡醒了以后吃。  
做完这些，拿着温水上了楼。  
“光一，晚上有空去找我打游戏哦！”小惠对着光一的背影喊到。  
杰西露出了无奈的笑：“今晚就别打扰他俩了。”  
“对哦……”小惠虽然对性的方面似懂非懂，但模模糊糊还是知道一些，“你看到了吗杰西哥哥，光一的后背好像被猫挠了，也不擦擦药膏。”他一边吃一边问。  
杰西一口饭差点喷出来，却又不知如何解释，只能忍着笑把饭吃完。  
光一回到卧室时，剛还在宽大的床上睡着，细细地呼着气。  
他轻手轻脚把水杯放在了床头柜上，又小心翼翼把自己的右臂放在剛的脖子下面，注视着他的睡颜。  
“宝贝……怎么看不够你？”光一一边看着睡梦中剛的那张漂亮的脸，一边不知不觉地说出了这句话。  
似乎感受到了光一的存在，剛慢慢睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛忽闪几下，看到光一在抱着自己，又钻进恋人的颈窝里蹭了好一会儿，撒完了娇才彻底醒过来：“渴了。”他黏黏糊糊地说着，发出了微微的鼻音。  
光一看着剛起床的整个过程，心化成一滩水：“给你准备好水了。”  
剛趴在光一身上，翘着手去拿水杯，保持着趴着的姿势小口喝着水，却掉了几滴在光一的腹肌上。  
“啊啦……对不起……”剛的双眼含春，望向光一的眼睛，低头把那几滴水给舔了干净。  
光一被这灵动的小舌尖骚得心痒痒，肉棒逐渐抬头。  
“你想喝水吗？”剛说着，嘴里含住了一口水，吻住了光一的嘴巴，度了进去。  
“我好喝吗？”剛的手指轻轻摩挲着光一的裆部。  
“别闹……你休息好了吗？去吃点饭吧？”光一忍着欲望，关切地问着剛，又带着一丝心疼。  
“不饿，想吃这个。”剛的身体下移，侧脸贴着光一的裆部，隔着运动裤摩擦着已经能感受到硬度的肉棒，“给我吃吗？老～公～”他一边发出诱惑的低吟，一边问着。  
并没有真的在等光一作答，剛轻轻地把松垮垮的裤腰往下拽了几寸，裤子还穿在光一的身上，他就迫不及待把龟头吞进嘴里：“好吃……”  
光一的龟头有一颗鸡蛋大小，剛贪婪又有些吃力地把它整个塞入嘴巴，双眼微微眯着，一边舔舐一边盯着光一的眼睛。似乎并不想认真口交，只用舌尖把玩了一会儿，他就把自己的身体插了上去。  
这是光一第一次陪伴omega度过发情期，场面是他没想过的淫荡：剛的身上只穿着一件松松的白背心，肩带有时候还会滑下来，下身裸露着，蜜穴一直流着水，随时方便被插干，房间都是两个人信息素纠缠的味道。  
而此刻，他甚至什么前戏都没做，剛湿漉漉的穴口就这样径直坐在立起的肉棒上。他身体蹲着，两腿跨在光一身体两侧，蹲起再蹲下，嘴里发出着嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟声。  
光一饶有兴致地看着剛自娱自乐：“需要我帮忙吗？”说着，又不忘往上顶了顶腰胯，他想看看剛可以自己玩到什么时候。  
“不用……我可以喂自己吃饭的哦……”剛一边说着，一边给了光一一个wink，他如愿一笑，果然身体里的肉棒涨了一圈。  
“嗯啊……发情期真好……可以这样……嗯啊……啊……吃肉棒吃个够……哈啊……”硕大的阴茎随着剛的蹲下又起身，缓缓地在甬道内摩擦着，光一平躺在床上，这个角度看过去能清楚看到嫣红的肉穴是如何在吞吐自己的巨大。  
“就算不是发情期也会喂饱你。”光一觉得自己的性能力好像被质疑了，又不服气地顶了顶。  
剛每次都把光一的龟头吐出到穴口，再狠狠地坐下去，却由于内穴太湿，肉棒突然滑出来：“唔……老公……掉出来了……”剛一边用求救的眼神看着把两手枕在头后看他发情的光一，一边打算伸手去拿起滑到外面的肉棒。  
“不许用手，自己用屁股找。”光一假装凶狠，下达了指令。  
剛照做，把双手放在光一的腹肌上，用水穴找着自己渴望着的滚烫：“唔……老公……我这么听话……嗯啊……要怎么奖励我……”  
“你先找到再说。”光一继续装着酷，内心却已经瘙痒难耐。  
剛的嫩臀在龟头上不停移动寻找着，光一被这种摩擦搞得暗爽，却依然背着手，完全不想去帮忙。水穴终于蹭到了龟头，却因为太过湿淋淋，又滑走。  
“呜呜……光一欺负我……啊……快帮我插进去……”剛急得眼角泛泪，连老公都不叫了，无人抚慰的肉穴里面涌出水，已经滴在光一的两条大腿根部，湿漉漉一大片。  
“不会帮你的，不是说可以喂你自己吃饭吗？宝贝，吃给我看。”光一低声发着命令，好似一种蛊惑。  
剛不再挣扎，继续用下面的小嘴刮蹭着龟头，终于又成功把勃起的阳具吞进了穴口：“啊啊……找到了……小穴好痒……啊……要把肉棒……嗯啊……全都吃掉……”一边说着，一边努力把已经涨起青筋的阴茎整根塞进肠道，“哈啊……啊……吃到了……好满……嗯啊……比之前……更大了……”  
自己抽插着肉穴的剛，弯下身子低头看着正在做活塞运动的肉穴：“啊……好舒服……老公……你看到了吗……小穴好满足……好舒服啊……”  
光一被剛慢条斯理的动作磨得发疯，起身抱住了身上歪歪斜斜穿着背心的剛，突然加速挺弄着腰臀：“比这样还满足吗？妖精，现在才开始进入正题哦。”少年已经有些粗壮的双臂紧紧抱住剛的纤腰，跨坐的姿势正好能让剛把自己的双乳送到对方眼前，光一一边抽插着，一边伸出舌头舔弄把玩着自己吃不够的乳头。伴着已经灵活许多的舌头的吸吮，啧啧的水声十分响。  
被光一抱着狂插，剛觉得自己的鼓膜都被插到抖震，突然加速的力度让他爽到汗毛竖起，三魂七魄都沉浸在快感之中：“啊……老公……老公好猛……插好快……好舒服……嗯啊……被老公这么一插……就……嗯啊……啊……要高潮了……哈啊……好爽……骚穴被顶得好爽……嗯啊……老公……操死我……操死我啊啊……”剛紧紧抱着光一的肩膀，指甲在已经斑驳了的后背上继续抓挠着，释放着过剩的快感，由于沉浸在性爱中，他并没注意到恋人的背已经被抓破。  
光一靠在剛的胸口，舌根发力传达到舌尖，快速用舌头撩拨着剛的乳头和乳晕，使尽浑身解数安抚着发情的omega，“哪里舒服？”一边舔弄着，他一边问着剛的感受。  
“哈啊……哪里……都好舒服……乳头好舒服……老公好会舔哦……顶得也好舒服……嗯啊……被插到底了……啊……”剛轻轻仰着头，由于被大力频繁贯穿已经有些失神地看着头顶的水晶吊灯，回答着光一的提问，指甲还紧紧扣在光一的背肌里，“这样被老公插着……感觉好幸福……啊……好幸福……嗯啊……”剛一边轻舔着光一的耳垂，一边在他耳边留下欢爱时的蜜语。两个人经历了太多分分合合，至此才真的达到了身和心的合二为一。  
“还可以更幸福哦。”光一继续挺弄了几下腰，粗大的阴茎向上顶到花心，而后又突然把剛的两腿撑开，压在身下，两臂撑在剛的头两侧，直视着水灵晶亮的双眼：“准备好了吗，要射进去了。”  
“嗯……都射给我……我要怀上光一的孩子……”剛的声音由于激动和期待，已经开始发颤。  
“真怀上了你就跑不掉了。”光一继续问着，确认着身下人的心意。  
“我不跑……嗯啊……我这辈子……都要跟光一绑在一起……快动……”剛一边扭动着屁股，一边求着光一的抽插。  
光一吻住了剛还在求操的嘴巴，公狗腰快速有力地摇动着，每次都精准擦过让剛欲仙欲死的敏感点，身下的人被堵住嘴巴，漏出细细的娇喘：“唔……嗯啊……”高潮的时候本就会有些许淹没感，被堵住嘴巴的剛更有些喘不过气，他抬起双臂轻轻推着光一精壮的上身，却发现只是螳臂当车，无奈只能不服气地扭了扭上身，用拇指肚轻轻揉压着光一的乳头。  
“啊……舒服……”光一松开了嘴巴，难耐地说着，眼里烧着被点燃的火。  
剛看到了一丝危险，果然体内的肉棒变更硬了，继续向最深处顶弄着，“啊……好硬……老公的大肉棒……好硬……嗯啊……操得好深……啊……顶到了……啊啊……舒服……要被……老公……啊……顶上天了……嗯啊……”肉穴严丝合缝地咬着粗长的阳具，剛舒服到脚趾蜷缩，指甲继续抓挠着光一的后背，像一头发情的小兽。  
光一继续闷头狂干，似乎察觉不到后背的痛感：“好多水，好骚。”肉穴随着每一次抽插，都喷出四溢的蜜汁，床单已经被骚水浸了一大片。  
“老公……嗯啊……骚穴见到老公就会……哈啊……会流水……继续插我……要到高潮了……嗯啊……好舒服……要到了……”剛看着他的双眼，淫声叫着心中的欲望，肉穴不停收缩，已经到了高潮的边缘。  
“可我还不想射怎么办？”光一坏笑着问着已经浪到不行的爱人。  
“给我……老公……先给我……嗯啊……好舒服……继续动……老公……继续顶我……”剛的双腿盘在光一的腰上，身体由于兴奋已经泛起绯红色，肉棒前段滴出了晶莹的液体，不住颤抖着。  
光一轻轻吻着剛的嘴角，挺弄腰臀，又引来一阵娇喘：“啊……好快……好大力……顶到最深了……嗯啊……好舒服……肉穴好满足……”光一继续抽插，肉棒拔到穴口再直直地送进去，如此这般抽插了几十下，终于如愿把他送上了巅峰。  
“呜……嗯啊……又被操射了……老公好厉害……肉棒好会顶……嗯啊……”剛的双腿脱力地放下，大口喘息着，肉穴快速收缩，差点把光一夹射。  
“这就不行了？我还没射呢。”光一看着这个被自己几乎操晕的美人，满足又狡猾地问到。  
剛抱着他的脖颈撒着娇：“老公放过我……”高潮以后气还没喘匀的气音，像猫爪子一样挠在光一的心尖上。  
“想得美……”光一使坏地顶了顶还在甬道内的肉棒，突然把剛的身体摆弄到侧躺的姿势。剛的双腿夹紧，蜜穴也因此更加紧致。  
“嗯啊……连续高潮……会晕掉……不要……”剛小声抗拒着，却毫无反抗之力，像个人偶被光一摆弄成自己想要的姿势。  
“那就晕掉好了。”光一此刻一点都没有什么怜香惜玉之心，摁住了翘起的肉臀，继续冲刺着。  
“嗯啊……不要……不要了……停一下……啊……好奇怪……骚穴感觉好奇怪……要坏掉了……要破了……哈啊……慢一点……慢一点啊……”剛大口喘着气，被顶弄到双目失神。  
“慢不下来了，要把你给捅漏了……骚穴其实很舒服吧？在不停吸我呢。”光一喘着粗气抽插着，肉棒发烫几乎要着火，“还想高潮吗？想的话要亲口说出来。”他低声诱惑着剛，不轻不重地拍打着已经有些汗湿的蜜桃臀。  
“呜呜……身体会坏掉……嗯啊……老公好用力……嗯……用力打我……用力打骚货的屁股……哈啊……好舒服……好舒服啊老公……”分明是抗拒着的剛，被猛干了一会儿却变更浪，“啊……想要……想要高潮……想要老公再给我……嗯啊……再用肉棒让我射……啊啊……好长……肚子要被老公顶破了……”  
“傻孩子，发情期不被我操，身体才会坏掉。”光一说着略带粗鲁的话，安抚着侧躺在床上蜷成一团的恋人。他侧躺在剛的身后，一手伸到剛的身下，紧抱住他的腰，一手的拇指和肉棒一起插进穴口，摁压着剛的骚点，“这样才会坏掉……高潮会更猛烈吧。”  
“啊啊……”被玩弄敏感点的剛，声音骤然升高，双手紧紧地抓着身下已经被自己骚水浸湿的床单，无措地扭动着身体。双重高潮的感觉仿佛身体的每个角落同时被轻咬，转而快感又从尾椎扩散开来，直至四肢百骸，“这样玩……老公好狡猾……好舒服……嗯啊……又要到了……骚点被玩得好舒服……老公好会玩……被老公插得越来越骚了……想要高潮……老公……给我……都给我……”  
“嗯……都射给你。”光一用力挺弄了一下，伴随着蜜穴的快速收缩，直接进入生殖腔，身体抖了几下，浓精尽数注入其中，“都射进去了，满足了吗？”他温柔地摸着剛的发丝，轻声问到。  
“好满足……老公……我是不是世界上最幸福的老婆……”剛转身回抱住他，娇声问到。  
“不是哦……以后的你才是最幸福的。”光一一边吻着剛的额头，一边回答。  
“嗯？为什么？”剛躺在他的怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，仰头问着。  
“因为我现在只是个穷小子嘛……”光一收紧了胳膊，把剛更紧地搂在了怀里。  
剛扑哧一笑：“我只要你这个人，钱我有的是。”几分钟之前还求着对方插的omega，突然硬气了起来。  
“那不行，我要自己赚足够多的钱给你买个大钻戒，才能娶你。”光一认真说着。  
剛了解光一的为人，深知他不是什么软饭男，也早都做好了几年后才能真正嫁出去的准备：“那我还要等好几年哦。”  
“愿意等我吗？”光一用鼻尖蹭着剛的耳垂，小声问。  
“愿意……只要你一直在我身边，就算没名分我都愿意。”剛说出这种话，自己都被自己的卑微感所惊讶到。  
“不会让你等太久的。”光一说着，把剛抱到了卧室里面的小沙发上，准备换床单。  
“堂本剛。”光一一边铺着床单，一边假装若无其事地叫了剛的大名。  
“嗯？”被突然这么唤着的剛有些紧张。  
“我爱你。”少年背对着爱人，才终于有勇气说出这三个字，声音已经微微发颤，脸也已经红成一片，“我爱你，很爱你。”  
剛从沙发上站起来，刚刚高潮了几次的身体还有些站立不稳，他走到光一的身后，紧紧地抱住了他，靠在光裸的背上：“我收到了。不过结婚那天要当面说给我听。”  
“嗯。”不善言辞的恋人背着他，重重点了点头。


End file.
